


Fallout

by StixandManny



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Suicide Attempt, Gen, Implied Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, and a cup too, one pen thrown, probably incorrect hospital practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StixandManny/pseuds/StixandManny
Summary: Klaus wakes in the hospital and now has to deal with the fallout of last nights actions.Set some time in Hargreeves siblings early twenties, before Vanya's book.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again warning of mentioned/ implied suicide attempt.

Ben wasn't talking to him, wouldn't even look at him. His brother had stalked off to stare out the window the moment he'd woken up to find himself in a hospital bed, and had been making a point of ignoring him ever since. Which was just fine by Klaus, he didn't need his brother's judgemental attitude right now, honestly who was Ben to judge his life choices. It was his life, to choose how he lived or didn't live it.

The sun had been high when he first woke and was now almost fully set behind the horizon and still neither had spoken to the other. A nurse had stopped in not long after he'd first woken and tried asking him a couple questions. Just menial things like his name and if he knew what day it was, the typical crap... Okay didn't really remember too much of the nurses visit, he had still been hella tired and when he did try to answer his voice was painful, gravely and barely above a whisper. It felt like he'd swallowed a cactus, and he was still pretty out of it at the time and with some of the dumb stuff he'd done, having swallowed a cactus was an actual possibility.

He'd fallen back asleep not long after the nurse left and as he blinked his eyes open the second time he found his brother unmoved. And just as silent. Whatever. He needed to piss, so slowly sitting up with a small groan he told his brother as much, getting no sign of acknowledgement from his brother, he carried on anyway.

Pulling off the wires taped to his chest one by one, he almost jumped when a voice suddenly sounded, informing him he should wait for the nurse to unhook him. There was a man sitting in the corner of the room, late twenties, with ginger hair and a book in hand, the logo and name tag reading 'Jerry' on his shirt suggested he worked at the hospital. Klaus ignored him though, as he removed the clip clamped on his finger, pinching his eyes closed as the soft rhythmic beep of the machine by the bed sent out a shrill flat line. The sound only adding to his already pounding head, he ignored the look the man gave and the way the needle in his arm pulled as he grabbed the stand of who knows what they were feeding into him through his arm and stumbled over to the bathroom.

He'd have pulled the tube in his arm out too but whatever it was they were feeding him, was calming and kept the ghosts at bay enough that they were little more than shadowed whispers. That and he wasn't sure he still had enough in his system to keep the ghosts at bay without the extra help right now. After relieving himself he staggered over to the basin washing his hands before bringing one over his face as he peered up at the mirror.

Christ, he looked like one of the horrors that haunted him, his skin lacking its usual colour, his smudged eye-liner creating dark smoky rings. That almost but not quite covered the small miss-coloured blotches scattered across his eyelids. A burst blood vessel in his left eye left it painted almost fully red, it was not fun to look at. Though he supposed it was to be expected, along with the bandage wrapped around his neck. Or not so expected, he hadn't exactly planned on waking up again to begin with. Not a cactus, he recalled now that he wasn't so foggy.

No wonder Ben refused to speak or look at him.

Dragging his sorry ass back out of the bathroom he pulled the blanket up and over his waist, because it was a little chilly in his thin tacky blue hospital issue gown. Stuffing the pillows against the bed head behind him and tucking his legs close to his chest as he sunk back into the pillows. Hazel eye's trailing over to his dead brother who had yet to shift an inch, looks like he was in for the 'royal' cold shoulder.

He opened his mouth to call to Ben but all that came out was an odd rasp which triggered a fit of coughs. Which was probably for the best anyway, because he had no idea what to say to his brother, or where to even start. Glancing over to the table beside the bed he was relieved to find a plastic tumbler and a pitcher of water. Water seemed like a godsend right about now, something to help sooth his throat.

Lifting the tumbler to his lips he was a little too hasty in his effort to gulp down the liquid, getting about three gulps in before he realised that swallowing the liquid was harder than it should be. The water catching in his throat and making him choke, sending him into a coughing fit that sent water spilling down his chin and burned as it caught in his nasal passage and airways.

A hand was on his back then, softly patting it to help get the water clear and rubbing soothing circles in between. "Careful, careful, there you go." Some one soothed and he recognised the voice as the nurse who had seen him earlier. The man in the corner was sitting himself back down, likely having gotten up to intervene only to have the nurse beat him to it. And a quick glance to the window showed apart from having tensed a little Ben was determined to remain unfazed by it all. "You'll need to take it slow, you have bruising and swelling that will likely make it a little hard to swallow for the next few day."

The nurse tried guiding the tumbler still clutched in his hand back to his lips, to help but he wasn't in the mood to try again just yet. So giving a small shake of his head to signal he didn't want any, the nurse took the cup from him and placed it back on the table.

"Thanks." He rasped out, and oh look his voice was working again.

The nurse gave a small smile before straightening up again as she stated. "You have visitors, if you're feeling up to-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before the clamour behind her cut her off, two people arguing in the door frame as they struggled to squeeze past each other to get into the room first.

"Damn it Luther, get out of the way." Diego growled as he shoved at the tall blonde, Luther huffing out, "You couldn't wait two seconds, could you?" At the same time.

A quieter voice that could only belong to quiet little Seven, sounded from behind them as the two finally stumbled free, "The nurse said only one at a time." And Vanya followed in meekly despite her own insistence the two follow the nurse's orders.

"Jesus, Klaus, what the hell." Diego gasped, stalking over and reaching out to grab his brother's chin to get a better look at him. The look the nurse sent his way had him pausing half way and retreating his hand back to his side.

She turned back to Klaus then, informing him she could send them out if he wanted, but he waved her off with a small "It's fine." And she left the room, informing him to push the button on the wall by the bed or tell Jerry, who remained in his corner, if he need anyone.

"What the actual fuck, Klaus!" Diego snapped once the nurse was gone, eyes flickering over his brother's face before lingering on the bandage around his neck.

Vanya muttered out a small, "oh my god." As she took in Klaus' current condition, from the foot of the bed.

Luther moved to stand beside Diego, concern burning bright in his blue eyes. "I just got home from a mission an hour ago and Pogo told me they received a call from the hospital. You tried to kill yourself?"

Well this topic was never supposed to pop up, he hadn't planned to be around for the fallout. He hadn't actually even considered the fallout, talk about selfish. But he really wasn't ready to dive into this, not with a shrink, not with his family -who like to pick and choose when to care, not with anyone.

So he did what he always did in situations he didn't want to deal with, he deflected using humour and topics he knew worked to make others uncomfortable. "Okay wow, everyone is making this out to be way bigger than it is." He stated with a ruff chuckle, his voice still a husky whisper because of the damage. "Admittedly I may have had a little too much to drink, but nothing new there right. So, yeah.. there I was, rope around my neck, having myself a grand old time." He fisted his right hand as he spoke, jerking it back and forth for visual effect. "In the midst of an exhilarating euphoric high, about to blow my load and... I don't know must have passed out or something, cause next thing I know, here I am."

Everyone now had varying looks of either disgust or horror on their faces, Diego had both. Well everyone except Ben who had silently stormed from the room the moment his story started. An itch in his throat had him coughing again and he chanced a sip of water, actually managing to get it down this time before he finished with a dismissive shrug. "I know, I know, they always say never do this shit on your own. But honestly when have I ever heeded to warnings."

The response was immediate, as both his brother's spoke at the same time, Diego growling out an angry, "What the fuck is wrong with you!" As Luther snapped, "Are you insane!"

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." He tossed back hoping the smug smile he mustered wasn't as shaky as it felt. Ducking to avoid the pen Diego tossed his way with a small yelp, he held up his hands in surrender, as he said. "Joking, joking... well not really, everyone could use a little kink to spice up their life. But in this instance lesson learnt, I swear."

"You need help, Klaus." Vanya voiced, shifting in her spot a little as all eyes in the room turned to her. Her own warm brown where glistening with unshed tears as she watched him. "You can't keep living like this."

"I'm fine really, just a stupid act fuelled by a little too much alcohol and maybe a pill or three, won't happen again. So you can stop worrying." Klaus insisted, sitting himself up a little straighter as he shuffled through the drawer by the bed, apparently some of his stuff was tucked in a plastic bag inside. "So which lucky bastard is taking me home?"

"The doctor said a psychiatrist will be referred to you, for evaluation." Luther stated, "Once you've passed the evaluation and are given the all clear to leave, you can come home with me."

"Yeah, that sounds fun and all... but no thanks, big guy." Klaus rasped with a shake of his head, no way was he staying in this joint to be evaluated. And as much as he knew Luther meant well, there was no way in hell he was going back to that house, no matter how big it was, as long as Reginald was still there. Nope, no way!

"Klaus-" Luther tried to protest, but he didn't want to hear it so instead he turned his sights on Number Two. "Looks like it's me and you again, Digs." He said with his best how-could-you-say-no-to-this smile and puppy-eyes as he tossed his bag of gear to him. He'd have to put his pants on before they left but he was pretty sure the paramedics would have sliced his shirt up on the way to hospital. Which sucks because it was one of his favourites.

"Not this time buddy." Diego replied gruffly, gently tossing the bag back on the bedside with a shake of his head. "Vanya's right, you need help and the only way that's going to happen is if you're here."

"What? No. No, I need- I need my family not some doctor. No funny business, I-I'll be on my best behaviour, scouts honour." He pleaded, "Diego please."

"But that's just it, isn't it, you swear best behaviour, that you'll try and get clean and then you just take off again as soon as you get the chance. Disappear without so much as a word, until you either want something or end up back in here or in lock up. Why should we expect this time to be any different. I can't help you this time Klaus, you need professional help." Diego argued, arms crossing over his chest as sign he wasn't about to back down, even if there was a pained pang in his eyes. "Sorry bro, but I'll make sure they call when you're ready to leave. I can come get you, and you can stay with me then, or one of the other's if you'd prefer."

And with that he turned and started for the door, Luther promising they'd visit again as he moved to follow. "Van, please." He begged, turning pleading eyes to their sister who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Sorry." She apologised, words barely above a whisper as she ducked her head and trailed after their brothers.

"Please, please Van, don't- don't do this too me." He pleaded desperately, he couldn't stay here, they'd never let him leave. He let the fear he usually tried his hardest to keep from his siblings seep into his voice as they continued through the door. "Luther, Diego, please, please, please... Don't leave me here.. Don't leave me!"

"ASSHOLES!" He shouted, grabbing the plastic tumbler from next to him and tossing it across the room at the now empty doorway with a furious scream. Hitting his fists against the mattress a couple of times before slumping in his spot, panting in exhausted breaths. One or two silent tears of frustration slipping down his cheek. He didn't know why he'd expected things to turn out any differently, now days no one in the family gave a damn about anyone but themselves.

"They're trying to help." Jerry stated.

"I didn't ask your opinion." Klaus snapped back, though the intended heat didn't show in his once again almost non existent and very sore voice. Yelling probably wasn't the wisest move. He turned his back on the man then, rolling on his side and curling in on himself, much like he used to when their father locked him in the mausoleum for 'training'.

Except this time he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to, he was exhausted but sleep just wouldn't take hold. So all he could do was lay there eyes closed and try not to think, because thinking just made the anger and hurt he felt at being abandoned by his siblings come flooding back. It had him wondering if Ben had come back yet or if the guy in the corner was still there. Of course the guy in the corner was still there it was his job, he was sitting there to keep an eye on the patient, to make sure Klaus didn't try any thing stupid.

It made sense really, he'd been in the hospital a couple times before after OD'ing, but it was easy enough to accidentally OD. So he was usually kept for observation for a couple of hours or a night or so, maybe asked a few questions, most likely referred to rehab, then free to go. Accidentally hanging oneself probably doesn't occur so regularly, especially when that 'accidental' looks suspiciously intentional. So it made sense he was stuck on the suicide watch list.

The nurse came back in an hour later, with a man who introduced himself as Doctor Grey. Doctor Grey then went on to inform him of what he had already told his siblings, that he was to be referred to a psychiatrist in the morning and they'd make plans from there. The nurse laying out a tray of soft food as Ben reappeared, reclaiming his spot by the window. Klaus continued to push his probably cold by now food around the tray, what little appetite he may have had was pushed aside by the growing churning of guilt and anxiety in his stomach at his brother's prolonged silence.

Until he just couldn't take it any more. Pushing the tray away he turned to where Ben was still openly ignoring his very being. Clearing his throat a little, while picking nervously at the sheets, he looked up at his brother through messy lashes. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I-"

"No." His brother hissed out, finally turning to face him, pain and anger dancing across his face. "No. You're not sorry, Klaus! If you were sorry you wouldn't have done this in the first place. If you cared about anyone but yourself you wouldn't have put everyone through this. You wouldn't have put me through this, you selfish prick!"

"Well you're certainly right about that." He chuckled in response, though there was no real mirth behind it. He was selfish, but so what! So was everyone else, Ben included. They sure as hell didn't give a damn about him or what he thought, or wanted.

The ghosts didn't care that he wanted nothing to do with them, they just hounded him continuously because all they do is want, and want, and want. They want things from him he just can't give, most demanding things far beyond his power. And some days Ben didn't seem much better, with his preaching and nagging, about the way he lived and the things he did. Telling him he should be thankful for what he had, to stop throwing his life away.

He knows its not fair that Ben lost everything, that he can't do his own thing, can't communicate with anyone else. He's stuck following his mess of a brother around, watching him flit between rehab, flings, shelters, alleyways and bathroom stalls. Ben didn't get a choice as he got to watch him swallow pills and shoot up, as he drowned himself and those that followed in alcohol, and got down on his knees when times were dire. And he knew his brother was tired of it all, but did Ben ever consider that sometimes maybe he was too.

Maybe some days even the drugs weren't enough to stop the dead from getting to him, from getting too much. Sometimes the memories that haunted his dreams kept him from finding rest for days at a time, was too much and maybe some days he was just tired of it all. So tired he just wanted it all to stop. And maybe, just maybe some days he envied Ben, not so much the being stuck with the family screw up part, but for having escaped.

Ben didn't have to worry about trying to survive normalcy without guidance, to try and adapt to a life outside the academy. Didn't have to worry about his power or the horrors that came with it any more, he was free.

"I'm not doing this now, Klaus." Ben huffed, arms folded in disappointment. "I'm not playing this game. This isn't a joke, Klaus, so until you finally decide to take things seriously for a change, I don't want to hear it. Because one, we have an audience and two, I can't even look a you right now."

Somehow Klaus had forgotten about the man in the corner, probably because he was used to those lurking in the corners being loud and angry, not calm and quiet. Jerry had indeed stopped reading the book in his hand in favour of watching his patient talking to someone no one else could see. Whatever, right now he honestly didn't have the energy to care. Ben had sulked off to one of the seats in the hallway, staying within sight but directing his attention down the hall.

His throat was killing him again anyway, so he probably didn't have enough voice left to get into another argument with Ben. That bit was starting to feel like old times, back when Ben first kicked the bucket and gotten over the initial shock of being dead. When it first really hit them that they were stuck with each other, well more so for Ben, Klaus still had others. Loud and rambunctious Number Four, who seemed to attract trouble and calm and reserved, Six, who preferred to avoid trouble. They were practically polar opposites, who before then hadn't exactly been the closest of siblings, Ben had always gotten along best with Five And Vanya and he preferred to spend time with Diego or Allison.

It had certainly been an adjustment, one with nagging and arguing on both sides, but they'd grown closer over the years while everyone else drifted apart. Now part of Klaus was afraid he'd just kicked them back to square one. And he didn't want to think about that. He was still to raw from last night, no doubt Ben was too, but he just wasn't ready to face it all yet. So instead he pulled the crapy thin hospital blanket up to his chin, curled on his side and clamped his eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

He was calmer when he woke the following morning, probably had something to do with having slept more yesterday alone than he had in a month. Sure there were still stirrings of guilt and melancholy deep in his gut and a feint crawling under his skin, as he realised the drip feeding into his arm had been removed at some point while he slept.

It wouldn't last, he knew it wouldn't last. He was in a hospital and now that they'd removed the drugs they'd been feeding him he'd start to sober up. Meaning it wouldn't be long before the dead started to seek him out, and hospitals were always full of them. Ben seemed to be in slightly better spirits too -he'd have made a joke about it had it not been for lingering tension- sitting at the end of the bed. He was actually looking at him today at least, though he turned his attention to the window as soon as he realised he was being watched back.

Jerry still sat in his corner, poor man was starting to look tired. Feeling a little more energetic today he sent the man a wave with his 'hello' hand. Jerry gave a small smile as he waved back, before asking. "Hello and good bye, is that for when you're feeling antisocial?"

"Human ouija board." Klaus replied with a small chuckle, grinning wide as he said, "Was going to get the alphabet and numbers tattooed on my chest but that much ink is way out of budget. I was think of getting the yes and no around the nipples to make it a little more fun. My brother wasn't too impressed with that idea though." He admitted.

Glancing over to said brother who was openly trying to ignore him, though he was struggling to hold back the amusement pulling at his lips.

Jerry let out an amused chuckle of his own saying, "Well that's certainly an original idea, can't say I've heard that one before."

"Well I have been told I'm one of a kind." Klaus winked back.

A nurse strolled in then -a different woman to yesterday, pulling a plastic bowl from the trolley she was wheeling and placing it on the hospital table. "Good to see you're in high spirits today Mr Hargreeves." She smiled as she wheeled the table over and poured out a glass of Lemon juice.

"Ergh, just Klaus please." He shuddered at the formality, his father might have been a Sir, but even Mr was a little too close for his liking. He plastered on a grin then, tone cheery and sweet as he said. "Well waking to such pretty little faces as yours and Jerry's over there is enough to brighten any day."

"Looks like we have a little charmer on our hands." The nurse smiled back, "Unfortunately, Jerry's shift is finishing up, so he'll be leaving you shortly. Don't worry though I'll pop in regularly to check in on you and Doctor Grey will be in at Ten to introduce you to Dr Reid."

She lent over and pulled something else from the bottom of her trolley then, and Klaus realised it was a bag -just a dollar tote you got your groceries in- as she brought it over. Placing it next to his side table, "Your sister dropped these off this morning, some clothes and toiletries. So how about you eat your porridge and then you can get changed into something a little nicer."

With that she returned to her trolley and moved on to the next room down the hall. He actually was feeling hungry today so he did as he was told and ate his breakfast, it reminded him a little of the breakfast they used to eat at the academy before Grace and her awesome cooking was created. Only the oats were a lot smoother and had a very generous helping of honey swirled in. And just as she had said, Jerry's shift ended and he gave a small goodbye as he left, while Klaus was finishing his meal. At least he wasn't under constant watch any more.

He grabbed the bag Vanya had supplied him, it had to be her as Allison was all the way in the land of the famous, and headed into the bathroom. The first thing he pulled from the bag turned out to be an oversized soft and fluffy sweater, god it was just what he needed today. It was way too big to be one of her own, she had two similar they were usually the first thing he pulled over his head on the odd occasion he bunked at her place. This one was a light grey with a single stripe of soft lemon across the front, and he loved it because it had just enough bright and cheery without being in your face.

He couldn't help the small smile that crept on his lips as he pulled it over his head, feeling a pull in his chest as he noticed the charity store tag still stuck under the sleeve. She must have gone there after her visit yesterday. Pulling the tag off, he dug through the bag finding a four pack of briefs and pulling one on and navy sweat pants, which suitable given the situation but not really his thing. The black yoga pants he did pull on however, the legs were a little short but they otherwise fit.

He washed the remaining make up from his face, because it was anything but stylish by then and was retrieving the toothbrush his sister had packed when a thin black pencil dropped from the bag and rolled across the floor. She'd even thought to add some eye liner for him. The toothbrush cluttered to the sink and he stumbled backwards as the pull in his chest constricted, because he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her thoughtful kindness not after what he'd done to her, to all of them.

His back hit the far wall of the tiny room and he slid to the floor, hands moving to cover his face as he let out a sob. He was selfish and cruel and hadn't cared about anyone but himself the other night, hadn't cared how his other siblings would have copped with loosing a third brother and having to bury a second. The fact that part of him still kind of wished he hadn't woken up again and now had to deal with the consequences of his attempt, only made the guilt worse.

"Klaus, the doctor will be here soon-" Ben stated, walking straight through the door, because honestly his bother had been in the bathroom for a while now and he was starting to worry. Finding his brother crying on the floor didn't do much in alleviating that worry.

"I'm sorry Ben, I really am, you're right I was selfish I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that to you, to any of you and I shouldn't have lied about it." Klaus apologised between sobs, burying his face in his arms as Ben moved to sit in front of him.

"Your damn right you shouldn't have!" Ben snapped, the words coming out a lot harsher than he intended as the other nights fear came crushing back. "Do you have any idea how terrifying that was for me, how scared I was. Watching you attempt to kill yourself like that and knowing there was nothing I could do, I couldn't get you down, or call for help. I was right there and all I could do was watch."

There was a tremble in his voice and his eyes were wet but no tears fell. He didn't really feel emotions as strong now that he was dead, they were still there just not as intense. Some spirits were trapped in overwhelming grief, or sorrow, some in an endless twisted rage. He thinks that was probably Klaus' doing, his brother helped him feel like he was still alive, helped him stay connected with the living world. He didn't sob and no longer laughed so hard it filled his body with warmth, probably cause he didn't have one. Until the other night. He had never felt such intense emotion since dying than he did as he watched his brother hang in the old restricted shower block at the hostel he'd been staying at. For the first time since death he had cried actual tears(ghost tears?) as he helplessly screamed for help, knowing no one could hear him yet desperate enough he'd screamed his lungs out for help in the nearest room of people anyway.

It was pure luck that one of the staff noticed the partially opened door and decided to investigate almost ten minutes later and by then Ben was certain it was already to late. The poor girl had to live with that for the rest of her life now, Klaus had hurt so many people with what he'd done and then he'd had the nerve to joke about it yesterday.

"You know what else is horrible." Ben said his voice slightly calmer now, "Watching other's take for granted everything you lost. You don't know how lucky you are. I didn't ask for this, I didn't get a choice and now I'm stuck haplessly watching as you continuously try and throw it all away."

"You're dead, I get it!" Klaus exploded, frustrated hazel eyes shooting up to glare at him as his voice rose to a gravely shout. "But I can't fix that Ben. I can't just bring you back and give you back your life. It doesn't work like that! I don't have that sort of power!"

"I don't expect you to." Ben shot back in disbelief. He knows his brother can't resurrect the dead.

Klaus deflated a bit at that, tucking his arms back behind his legs and curling in on himself. Shredded voice soft again as he breathed out, "Really? Because some times it feels like you do."

Ben deflated then, the words weighing down on him. He had no idea he made his brother feel like that at times. "I'm sorry. Klaus I... I had no idea. I know I tend to gripe about being dead at times and I guess I can be a little pushy about the decisions you make, but it was never my intention to make you feel as though you were to blame; And I certainly don't expect you to fix it, I know you can't do that. I also know you would bring me back in a heartbeat if that was your power."

Never had he seen his brother look so tired as he did now, Ben though as Klaus sniffled, exhausted hazel eyes blinking closed, "I know. I'm sorry I should have-"

"Don't." Ben cut him off, placing a hand over the other's knee -not that his brother would feel it- and giving a small sad smile."You don't have to apologise. And for the record, I'd be riding the other's just as hard if I could communicate with them as well. You just happened to be the lucky soul who got stiffed with me."

"Seriously though, why would you try to take your life like that?" Ben asked, voice soft and much calmer now as he watched his brother with warm concerned eyes. No matter how much he'd pleaded or tried to get in the other's way, it was like Klaus didn't even register him. Which had only made everything so much more frightening. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," Klaus breathed, looking down at the weightless hand sitting over his knee, as fresh tears fell down his cheeks. "I was thinking... I just wanted it all to end. The ghosts, the drugs, the nightmares, never having money or knowing where I'll sleep, constantly letting everyone down, all of it. I'm tired Ben, I'm so tired and I just want it to stop."

"Klaus." Ben breathed, sometimes he really wished he wasn't the one who was always there when Klaus broke down or opened up like this. Why was it never one of their other siblings, someone who could physically touch him, who could hold Klaus and give him the comfort he deserved. Klaus often joked he'd be lost without him, but sometimes Ben just couldn't help but think he wasn't enough. His brother need more than just the support of his dead sibling.

"I know sorry doesn't change what I put you through, and you have every right to be angry with me, for as long as you like." Klaus said, taking a deep breath as he uncurled a little, holding up a hand to silence his brother when Ben opened his mouth to protest. "But I promise I'm going to try, they were right to leave me here, you are all right, I need help. I'll talk with the therapist and see where we go from there, but I'm going to try. I swear."

And he did, when 10am rolled around and he was introduced to Dr Reid, who happened to look a little like their robotic mother, he spoke with her. Even though talking to a shrink was the last thing he wanted to do, he was open and honest about his feels and everything leading up to his suicide attempt. Leaving out any mention of his childhood or all the trauma's revolving around that, and absolutely no mentions of the dead. He didn't plan on getting locked up for being crazy.

Dr Reid, informed him she planned on booking him into rehab, which he was fine with, it was achievable. He already had a 30 day coin for both narcotics and alcohol, and a hand full of 24 hour coins, they were the easiest to obtain. Maybe he could try and beat his own personal best and collect himself a 90 day coin. It was the week in mental health that had him concerned, he tended to avoid mental health. She had been very reassuring about it all though, insisting the staff would have more time for him there and if he felt the need to talk they would be better suited to listen or he could call on her if he'd rather.

It wasn't so bad, it was actually quite nice, his roomate was quiet and the nurses seemed to genuinely care about their work. One even brought him a colouring book and a gossip magazine so he had something to help keep him busy, she even encouraged him to attend the groups sessions to socialise. The first 24 hours were great, even if he'd had to talk with Dr Reid again, it actually did help him feel better -healthier was probably the term. The next half a day wasn't too bad either until the slowly gathering shadows started growing more substantial as the drugs left his system. The silent whispers growing louder as the ghosts took form, becoming harder and harder to ignore.

He tried, he really did. But as the dead vying for his attention grew in number he found it harder and harder to focus, even with Ben's help. He noticed the curious looks from passing nurses and patients, the way they watched him when he was caught hissing at someone unseen. Ben had seen the notes that were scribbled down. So when four days into their week long stay, Klaus lost his nerve and bailed in the early hours while the building was quieter, he didn't blame him.

His brother was humming the power rangers theme of all things as they stood in the brisk night air, waiting on a damn pedestrian crossing at 3am even though there was no traffic around, because Klaus had frustratingly decided to follow road safety for the first time ever. Klaus genuinely looked happier and more relaxed than he had in months, despite the obvious itching and restlessness that came with the lack of drugs in his system.

Hazel eyes slid over to his own as Klaus rocked back and forth on his heels, the tune he'd been humming dying out as he said. "Mental health wasn't so bad, well up until the ghost started flooding in and everyone started silently questioning my sanity."His attention shifted back to the light on the opposite side of the street again. "Maybe if things ever start getting too much or too scary again I could try checking myself in for a couple days."

"That sounds like a good plan." Ben encouraged as the light finally signalled they could cross, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he asked, "So we still going to rehab?"

"I don't know." Klaus replied softly, breathing warmth into his hands as they crossed. Ben shook his head but couldn't help but smile anyway, at least he was honest in his answer. "I'd like to say yes, truly I would. I even thought maybe we could try for a 90 day coin this time around, but I'm not checked in for another three days and I can't promise what might happen between now and then."

True, Ben thought, as soon as Klaus starts using again all hope of him checking in are likely out the window. High Klaus isn't a fan of rehab. But for the time being his brother seemed to be purposely lingering the streets far from his regular haunts, which was a good sign. It meant for the time being at least, he wasn't openly looking for a hit.

"Either way," Ben smiled, "I'm proud of you for trying."

* * *

Diego was actually surprised when he heard Klaus had let himself be checked into mental health. He had honestly expected the other to bail as soon as the man assigned to watch him was dismissed. He had paid his brother a quick visit on Klaus' third day in mental health, promised to visit again before the week was up, Luther was supposed to be stopping by tomorrow.

Four had seemed positive when he'd visited but Diego could see how twitchy he was, jumping at shadows and having trouble keeping his attention on one place too long. So when the call had come in over the scanner as Diego sat in his car in a dark alleyway, informing of a patient matching his brother's description having done a runner from mental health he wasn't surprised. Honestly he wasn't even as disappointed as he'd expected to be, because Klaus had stayed so much longer than any had expected, and how could he be mad at that.

Starting up the engine, he started out of the shadows and down the street. Playing vigilante could wait till another night, he figured as he set out to search the streets for the escaped patient. He might not be able to stop Klaus sneaking out and getting high, but he could at least offer him a safe warm place to crash. And maybe help keep him off the streets and out of trouble for a couple of days, in the very least make sure he had a good meal and warm clothes on before he was back on the streets.

And maybe the others all accused him of enabling Four's habits by making sure there was always twenty-five dollars and a couple of free burger vouchers sitting in the old coffee jar by the door. He was under no delusions that his brother likely spent the twenty on the first drug he came across, but a fiver was enough for a bed for the night at the lakeshore hostel. Klaus always took off again either way, and if he didn't leave something the other would just nick what he could to get the cash himself. Diego just hoped that by leaving him enough for one hit his brother would at least have that little left over for a warm bed and a feed.


End file.
